


Замочная скважина

by TinARu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Иногда, по ночам, она представляла, что Карл жив. Ходит в отцовской шляпе и хмурит свои тонкие брови, стремясь понять мотивы взрослых





	Замочная скважина

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно конца 2-ого сезона.  
> Постканон, Нигана нет (видимо успели порешить), Александрия в полном порядке, Лори отделилась от группы во время нападения на ферму (как Андреа в сериале).

Лори аккуратно причесывает Джудит. Прядка к прядке, никаких колтунов. Апокалипсис не означает, что маленьким девочкам можно ходить неопрятными грязнулями. Особенно, когда ты живешь в лучшем городе на вымершей Земле. 

В Александрии они с группой оказались недели две назад. Их привел Марк, упрямый тип, которого остановить могла бы разве что собственная смерть. Он верил, что где-то можно осесть. Что существует место, где безопасно, где их группе бы ничего не угрожало, где маленькие Джудит и Ханна могли быть просто детьми. Этой верой он жутко напоминал ей Рика. Иногда у Лори сводило живот от того, насколько эти двое были похожи. Добрый и верный Марк был жестким, когда необходимо, мог принимать взвешенные и порой тяжелые решения. Рик бы наверняка так не смог, думала Лори. Пыталась как-то принизить погибшего мужа, желая ненавистью заглушить свое горе. Ведь ее мальчик сгинул вместе с ним. Иногда, по ночам, она представляла, что Карл жив. Ходит в отцовской шляпе и хмурит тонкие брови, стремясь понять мотивы взрослых. Это были мечты, отдающиеся застарелой болью в сердце. Всю себя Лори отдавала Джудит. Проводила с ней как можно больше времени, стремясь подарить девочке настоящее детство. Но куда уж там, их всегда преследовал кто-то. Если не ходячие, то люди. Эти жестокие человеческие ошметки, в которых не осталось ничего от сострадания. И таких было слишком много.

Поэтому когда Марк привел их в укрепленную Александрию, сияющую чистыми улицами и ровными заборчиками, она думала, что бредит. Город был слишком идеален. И стал совсем нереальным, когда среди группы встречающих их жителей оказался ее сын. Такой взрослый, серьезный, высокий. Без глаза и отцовской шляпы. Лори сжимала его слишком крепко, как ей казалось. Впрочем, уже вечером, увидев на своих плечах синяки, она поняла, что не одна переборщила. Не одна скучала. Сердце пело, все заботы и проблемы отошли на второй план, и даже Марк казался абсолютно счастливым. А маленькая Джудит впервые в жизни попробовала брокколи. И ей понравилось. Лори тогда опять чуть было не расплакалась. Нормальное детство в хорошем месте, да еще и со старшим братом в придачу, ну что может быть лучше?

Конечно и здесь нашлись подводные камни. Их не могло не быть. За аккуратными лужайками и вкусными завтраками скрывалось слишком много боли, утрат, правил, запретов. Не причиняй вреда гражданам Александрии. Наказание – смерть. Не кради у граждан Александрии. Наказание – смерть. Не приводи врагов к воротам Александрии. Наказание – смерть. Следуй решениям совета Александрии. Трудись на благо Александрии. Не скрывай укуса или другого заразившегося на территории Александрии. Подчиняйся мэру Александрии. Подчиняйся Рику Граймсу. Иначе он убьет тебя и даже не поморщится. 

Шоком для Лори стал именно Рик. Заросший, поседевший, какой-то отстраненный. Живой. В его глазах читалась решимость и какая-та свирепость. На поясе у него всегда висел верный револьвер. В жестах проявлялась властность и уверенность. Он был хозяином этого места. Никто не уходил из Александрии без его ведома. И уж тем более никто в нее не входил. Когда Лори смотрела в глаза нового Рика, она верила, что тот убил Шейна. И всех людей, в убийстве которых он легко сознался. Шок, вот что она испытывала каждый раз, разговаривая с ним. Городом владел убийца и сумасшедший. Город его обожал. А сам Рик, казалось, вообще больше не был способен на чувства.

Так Лори думала, пока ее не пригласили на ужин в дом Рика. С ней были Марк и Джудит, и перед походом они все жутко волновались. Было непривычно идти куда-то вечером по защищенной территории, чтобы просто поесть вкусный домашний ужин. Их встретили радушно и большой компанией. На кухне какая-то совсем чужая Кэрол делала яблочный пирог и беззастенчиво подтрунивала над чистящим яблоки Карлом. Сын, на удивление ловко для человека с одним глазом, справлялся с ножом и успевал отшучиваться в ответ. Мишонн звенела приборами и тарелками и отчитывала Рика, пришедшего со стройки в грязной обуви. Тот отвечал лишь негромким ворчанием. На секунду Лори снова вспомнила, каким он был до апокалипсиса. А где-то у окна молчаливый и настороженный Дэрил, каким она всегда его считала, ловко показывал Джудит карточные фокусы. И она заливисто смеялась каждому новому. Все, кто был в доме, вели себя странно, слишком обыденно, и Лори чувствовала себя неловко. Как будто она подглядывала в замочную скважину за чужим счастьем. Марк рядом застенчиво улыбался, и она сжала его руку под столом. Ей было отчего-то и радостно, и грустно. Ей отчего-то было жалко, что она перестала быть частью этой странной семьи. 

Ужин прошел великолепно. Марк не выглядел испуганным идиотом, Джудит не роняла непривычные для себя столовые приборы, а остальные были теми самыми радушными хозяевами, с которыми приятно поболтать за бокалом вина и обсудить последние сплетни. И никаких разговоров о мертвецах за забором. Карл улыбался ей и задорно перекидывался с отцом и Дэрилом шуточными оскорблениями. Раздобревшие Кэрол и Мишонн в конце вечера спели глупую песенку, которая была популярна лет сто назад, а Лори неожиданно ее подхватила. Джудит звонко смеялась и хлопала в ладоши. Подглядывать в замочную скважину как-то расхотелось. 

Под конец вечера, когда все наелись и решили поиграть в настольные игры, Лори вышла подышать свежим воздухом. И может быть, совсем немного, надеялась поговорить с исчезнувшим чуть раньше Риком по душам. Но он был не один. 

Пазл сложился в цельную картинку, стоило только взглянуть на них. Вроде ничего такого, просто двое мужчин курили у стены дома, лениво передавая сигарету из рук в руки. Вот только их бедра были плотно прижаты друг к другу. Вот только рука одного на плечах у другого. Вот только у Рика лучики-морщинки вокруг глаз, а его хриплый смех разносился по маленькому дворику дома. Вот только Дэрил быстро поцеловал его в губы, в очередной раз передавая злополучную сигарету. 

Лори просто сбежала. Ушла обратно в дом, где Карл грозно требовал у Мишонн кубики, чтобы сделать ход. Она взяла на руки Джудит, уткнулась в ее приятно пахнущие волосы и легко улыбнулась поднявшему взгляд Марку.

Этот Рик не ее. Мужа Лори убили ходячие на ферме Хершеля. Она вдова, а Рик Граймс – это просто хороший друг, который спит со своим заместителем и не расстается со старым револьвером ни на секунду. Этот Рик и не должен принадлежать ей. Потому что его жена тоже мертва, он давно это принял. 

Поэтому Лори не будет больше заглядывать в чужие замочные скважины и сожалеть о давно закончившемся браке. Она покончила с тем, что было, и нашла кое-что новое. Кое-что свое. 

А дальше будь, что будет.


End file.
